List of World Heritage Sites in Europe
Albania *Butrint *Museum-City of Gjirokastra Andorra *Madriu-Claror-Perafita Valley Armenia *Archaeological Site of Zvartnots *Cathedral and Churches of Echmiadzin *Haghpat Monastery *Monastery of Geghard and the Upper Azat Valley *Sanahin Austria *Historic Centre of [[Salzburg *Schönbrunn Palace *Hallstatt–Dachstein Salzkammergut Cultural Landscape *Semmering Railway *Historic Centre of Graz *Wachau Cultural Landscape *Historic Centre of Vienna *Lake Neusiedl Azerbaijan *Gobustan State Reserve *Maiden Tower *Shirvanshahs' Palace *Walled City of Baku Belarus *Belovezhskaya Pushcha National Park *Mir Castle Complex *Niasvizh Castle *Struve Geodetic Arc Belgium *Flemish Beguinages *Grand Place *The Lifts on the old Canal du Centre *Belfries of Belgium and France *Historic Centre of Bruges *Major Town Houses of Victor Horta in Brussels (Hôtel Tassel, Hôtel Solvay, Hôtel van Eetvelde, and Maison & Atelier Horta) *Neolithic Flint Mines at Spiennes, Mons *Notre-Dame Cathedral in Tournai *Plantin-Moretus House–Workshops–Museum Complex Bosnia and Herzegovina *Old Bridge Area of the Old City of Mostar||2005 *Mehmed Paša Sokolović Bridge in Višegrad||2007 Bulgaria *Boyana Church *Madara Rider *Rock-hewn Churches of Ivanovo *Thracian Tomb of Kazanlak *Ancient City of Nesebar *Pirin National Park *Rila Monastery *Srebarna Nature Reserve *Thracian tomb of Sveshtari Croatia *Historic Complex of Split with the Palace of Diocletian *Old City of Dubrovnik *Plitvice Lakes National Park *Episcopal Complex of the Euphrasian Basilica in the Historic Centre of Poreč *Historic City of Trogir *Cathedral of St. James in Šibenik Cyprus *Choirokoitia *Paphos *Painted Churches in the Troodos Mountains Czech Republic *Historic Centre of Český Krumlov *Historic Centre of Prague *Historic Centre of Telč *Pilgrimage Church of Saint John of Nepomuk at Zelená Hora *Kutná Hora *Lednice–Valtice Cultural Landscape *Gardens and Castle at Kroměříž *Holašovice Historical Village Reservation *Litomyšl Castle *Holy Trinity Column in Olomouc *Villa Tugendhat in Brno *Jewish Quarter and St Procopius' Basilica in Třebíč Denmark *Jelling Runic Stones *Roskilde Cathedral *Helsingor Kronborg *Ilulissat Icefjord Estonia *Historic Centre (Old Town) of Tallinn *Struve Geodetic Arc]] Finland *Fortress of Suomenlinna, near Helsinki *Old Rauma, the wooden city centre of Rauma *Petäjävesi Old Church *Verla Groundwood and Board Mill in Jaala *Bronze Age Burial Site of Sammallahdenmäki, in Lappi *High Coast and Kvarken Archipelago *Struve Geodetic Arc France *Chartres Cathedral *Decorated Grottoes of the Vézère Valley *Mont Saint Michel and its Bay *Palace and Park of Versailles *Vézelay, Church and Hill *Cathedral of Amiens *Cistercian Abbey of Fontenay *Palace and Park of Fontainebleau *Roman and Romanesque Monuments of Arles *Roman Theatre and its Surroundings and the Triumphal Arch of Orange *Royal Saltworks at Arc-et-Senans *Cape Girolata, Cape Porto, Scandola Nature Reserve and the Piana Calanches, Corsica *Church of Saint-Savin sur Gartempe *Place Stanislas, Place de la Carrière, and Place d'Alliance in Nancy *Pont du Gard, Roman Aqueduct *Strasbourg–Grande Île *Cathedral of Notre-Dame, Former Abbey of Saint-Remi and Palace of Tau, Reims *Paris, Banks of the Seine *Bourges Cathedral *Historic Centre of Avignon *Canal du Midi *Historic Fortified City of Carcassonne *Pyrénées: Mont Perdu *Historic Site of Lyon *Routes of Santiago de Compostela in France *Jurisdiction of Saint-Emilion *The Loire Valley between Sully-sur-Loire and Chalonnes-sur-Loire *Provins, Town of Medieval Fairs *Belfries of Belgium and France *Le Havre, the City rebuilt by Auguste Perret *City of Bordeaux Georgia *Bagrati Cathedral in Kutaisi and Gelati Monastery *Historical Monuments of Mtskheta||1994 *Upper Svaneti Germany *Aachen Cathedral *Speyer Cathedral *Würzburg Residence, with the Court Gardens and Residence Square *Pilgrimage Church of Wies *Castles of Augustusburg and Falkenlust in *Brühl *St. Mary's Cathedral and St. Michael's Church at Hildesheim *Trier *Hanseatic City of Lübeck *Palaces and Parks of Potsdam and Berlin (including Schloß Sanssouci) *Abbey and Altenmünster of Lorsch *Mines of Rammelsberg and Historic Town of Goslar *Town of Bamberg *Maulbronn Monastery Complex *Collegiate Church, Castle and old Town of Quedlinburg *Völklingen Ironworks *Messel Pit Fossil site *Bauhaus and its sites in Weimar and Dessau *Cologne Cathedral *Luther Memorials in Eisleben and Wittenberg *Classical Weimar *Museum Island (Museumsinsel), Berlin *Wartburg Castle *Garden Kingdom of Dessau-Wörlitz *Monastic Island of Reichenau *Zeche Zollverein Coal Mine Industrial Complex in Essen *Historic Centres of Stralsund and Wismar *Upper Middle Rhine Valley, the Rhine Gorge *Town Hall and Roland on the Marketplace of Bremen *Dresden Elbe Valley *Muskauer Park on both sides of the Neisse River *Frontiers of the Roman Empire: Upper German & Rhaetian Limes *Old Town of Regensburg with Stadtamhof Greece *Temple of Apollo at Bassae *Acropolis, Athens *Archaeological Site of Delphi *Archaeological Site of Epidaurus *Medieval City of Rhodes *Meteora *Mount Athos *Palaeochristian and Byzantine Monuments of Thessaloniki *Archaeological Site of Olympia *Mystras *Island of Delos *Monasteries of Daphni, Monastery of Hosios Loukas and Nea Moni of Chios *Pythagoreion and Heraion of Samos *Archaeological Site of Vergina *Archaeological Sites of Mycenae and Tiryns *Historic Centre (Chorá) with the Monastery of Saint John the Theologian and the Cave of the Apocalypse on the Island of Pátmos *Old Town of Corfu. Holy See *Historic Centre of Rome, the Properties of the Holy See in Rome Enjoying Extraterritorial Rights and Basilica of Saint Paul Outside the Walls *Vatican City Hungary *Budapest, including the Banks of the Danube, the Buda Castle Quarter, the Andrássy Avenue and the Millennium Underground *Hollókő *Caves of the Aggtelek and Slovenský kras (Slovak Karst) *Millenary Benedictine Monastery of Pannonhalma and its Natural Environment *Hortobágy National Park — the Puszta *Early Christian Necropolis of Pécs (Sopianæ) *Cultural Landscape of Fertõ/Neusiedlersee *Tokaj Wine Region Cultural Landscape Iceland *Þingvellir National Park Republic of Ireland *Archaeological Ensemble of Newgrange *Skellig Michael Italy *18th Century Royal Palace at Caserta with the Park, the Aqueduct of Vanvitelli and the San Leucio Complex *Archæological Area and the Patriarchal Basilica of Aquileia *Archæological Area of Agrigento *Archæological Areas of Pompeii, Herculaneum and Torre Annunziata *Assisi, the Basilica of San Francesco d'Assisi and other Franciscan Sites *Botanical Garden (Orto Botanico), Padua *Castel del Monte, Andria (Bari) *Cathedral, Torre Civica and Piazza Grande, Modena *Church and Dominican Convent of Santa Maria delle Grazie with "The Last Supper" by Leonardo da Vinci *Cilento and Vallo di Diano National Park with the Archæological sites of Pæstum and Velia, and the Certosa di Padula *City of Verona *City of Vicenza and the Palladian Villas of the Veneto *Costiera Amalfitana *Crespi d'Adda *Early Christian Monuments of Ravenna *Etruscan Necropolises of Cerveteri and Tarquinia *Ferrara, City of the Renaissance and its Po Delta *Genoa: Le Strade Nuove and the system of the Palazzi dei Rolli *Historic Centre of the City of Pienza *Historic Centre of Florence *Historic Centre of Naples *Historic Centre of Rome, the Properties of the Holy See in that City Enjoying Extraterritorial Rights, and Basilica of Saint Paul Outside the Walls (1980, 1990) — transboundary property, shared with the Holy See *Historic Centre of San Gimignano *Historic Centre of Siena *Historic Centre of Urbino *I Sassi di Matera *Isole Eolie (Aeolian Islands) *Late Baroque Towns of the Val di Noto, south-eastern Sicily *Piazza del Duomo, Pisa *Portovenere, Cinque Terre, and their Islands (Palmaria, Tino and Tinetto) *Residences of the Royal House of Savoy (Turin and its province) *Rock Drawings in Valcamonica *Sacri Monti of Piedmont and Lombardy , Tivoli - 35 km from Rome, Italy]] *Su Nuraxi di Barumini *Syracuse and the Rocky Necropolis of Pantalica *The trulli of Alberobello (Bari) *Val d'Orcia *Venice and its Lagoon *Villa Adriana (Tivoli) *Villa Romana del Casale *Villa d'Este, (Tivoli) Latvia *Historic Centre of Riga *Struve Geodetic Arc Lithuania *Vilnius Historic Centre (Old Town) *Curonian Spit *Kernavė Archeological Site (Cultural Reserve of Kernavė) *Struve Geodetic Arc Luxembourg *City of Luxembourg: its Old Quarters and Fortifications Republic of Macedonia *Ohrid Malta *City of Valletta *Hypogeum of Ħal-Saflieni *Megalithic Temples of Malta: Ġgantija, Ħaġar Qim, Mnajdra, and Tarxien Temples Moldova *Struve Geodetic Arc Montenegro * Natural and Culturo-Historical Region of Kotor *Durmitor National Park The Netherlands * Schokland and Surroundings — in Noordoostpolder * Defence Line of Amsterdam — a ring of forts and land that could be flooded around Amsterdam * Historic Area of Willemstad, Inner City and Harbour, Netherlands Antilles * Mill Network at Kinderdijk–Elshout — in Nieuw-Lekkerland * Ir.D.F. Woudagemaal (D.F. Wouda Steam Pumping Station), Lemmer — in Lemsterland * Droogmakerij de Beemster (Beemster Polder) (1999) * Rietveld Schröderhuis (Rietveld Schröder House), Utrecht Norway *Bryggen *Urnes Stave Church *Røros *Rock Drawings at Alta *Vegaøyan — the Vega Archipelago *Struve Geodetic Arc *West Norwegian Fjords - Geirangerfjord and Nærøyfjord Poland *Kraków's Historical Centre *Wieliczka Salt Mine *Former Nazi German Concentration Camp Auschwitz-Birkenau, near Oświęcim *Białowieża Forest *Historical Centre of Warsaw *Old City of Zamość *Castle of the Teutonic Order in Malbork *Medieval Town of Toruń *Kalwaria Zebrzydowska: the Mannerist Architectural and Park Landscape Complex and Pilgrimage Park *Churches of Peace in Jawor and Świdnica *Wooden Churches of Southern Little Poland *Park Mużakowski on both sides of the Nysa River *Centennial Hall in Wrocław Portugal *Central Zone of the Town of Angra do Heroísmo on Terceira Island, Azores *Convent of Christ in Tomar *Monastery of Batalha *Monastery of the Hieronymites and Belém Tower in Lisbon *Historic Centre of Évora *Monastery of Alcobaça *Cultural Landscape of Sintra *Historic Centre of Oporto *Prehistoric Rock-Art Sites in the Côa Valley *Laurisilva forests of Madeira *Alto Douro Wine Region *Historic Centre of Guimarães *Landscape of the Pico Island Vineyard Culture Romania *Danube Delta *Churches of Moldavia *Monastery of Horezu *Villages with fortified churches in Transylvania *Dacian Fortresses of the Orăştie Mountains — see also Sarmizegetusa *Historic Centre of Sighişoara *Wooden Churches of Maramureş Russian Federation (European Russia) *Architectural Ensemble of the Trinity Sergius Lavra *Church of the Ascension in Kolomenskoye *Citadel, Ancient City and Fortress Buildings of Derbent *Cultural and Historic Ensemble of the Solovetsky Islands *Curonian Spit — transboundary property, shared with Lithuania *Ensemble of the Ferapontov Monastery *Ensemble of the Novodevichy Convent *Historic and Architectural Complex of the Kazan Kremlin *Historic Centre of St. Petersburg and Related Groups of Monuments — includes Tsarskoe Selo, Peterhof, Pavlovsk Palace, Strelna, Gatchina, Oranienbaum, Ropsha, Pulkovo, Shlisselburg, Kronstadt *Historic Centre of the City of Yaroslavl *Historic Monuments of Novgorod and Surroundings *Kizhi Pogost *Kremlin and Red Square, Moscow *Struve Geodetic Arc *Virgin Komi Forests *Western Caucasus *White Monuments of Vladimir and Suzdal Serbia *Culturo-Historical Region of Stari Ras and Sopoćani Monastery *Studenica monastery *Medieval Monuments in Kosovo: Dečani Monastery, Patriarchate of Peć, Gračanica Monastery, and Our Lady of Ljeviš *Gamzigrad-Romuliana Slovakia *Banská Štiavnica *Spišský hrad (Spiš Castle) and its Associated Cultural Monuments *Vlkolínec *Caves of the [[Aggtelek and Slovak Karst *Bardejov Town Conservation Reserve *Primeval beech forests of the Carpathians Slovenia *Škocjan Caves Spain *Alhambra, Generalife and Albayzín, Granada *Burgos Cathedral *Historic Centre of Cordoba *Escorial Monastery and Site of the El Escorial, Madrid *Works of Antoni Gaudí *Altamira Cave *Monuments of Oviedo and the Kingdom of Asturias *Old Town of Ávila, with its Extra-Muros churches *Old Town of Segovia and its Aqueduct *Santiago de Compostela (Old Town) *Garajonay National Park *Historic City of Toledo *Mudéjar Architecture of Aragon *Old Town of Cáceres *Cathedral, Alcázar and Archivo de Indias in Seville *Old City of Salamanca *Poblet Monastery *Archaeological Ensemble of Mérida *Route of Santiago de Compostela *Royal Monastery of Santa María de Guadalupe *Doñana National Park *Historic Walled Town of Cuenca *La Lonja de la Seda de Valencia *Las Médulas *Palau de la Música Catalana and the Hospital de Sant Pau, Barcelona *Pyrénées: Mont Perdu *San Millán Yuso and Suso Monasteries *Rock-Art of the Mediterranean Basin on the Iberian Peninsula *University and Historic Precinct of Alcalá de Henares *Ibiza, Biodiversity and Culture *San Cristóbal de La Laguna *Archaeological Ensemble of Tarraco in Tarragona *Archaeological Site of Atapuerca *Catalan Romanesque Churches of the Vall de Boí *Palm tree forest of Elche *Roman Walls of Lugo *Aranjuez Cultural Landscape *Renaissance Monumental Ensembles of Úbeda and Baeza *Vizcaya Bridge *Teide National Park Sweden *Drottningholm Palace, Theatre, and Royal Domain *Birka and Hovgården (on the islands Björkö and Adelsö in Mälaren near Stockholm) *Engelsberg Ironworks *Rock carvings in Tanumshede *Skogskyrkogården (in Stockholm) *Hanseatic town of Visby *Church Village of Gammelstad, Luleå *Laponian area, Swedish Lapland *Naval Port of Karlskrona *Agricultural Landscape of southern Öland *High Coast and Kvarken Archipelago *Mining Area of the Great Copper Mountain in Falun *Varberg Radio Station at Grimeton *Struve Geodetic Arc Switzerland *Benedictine Convent of Saint John (Claustra Son Jon) at Müstair *Abbey of St. Gall *Old Town of Berne *Tre Castelli with defensive wall and ramparts in Bellinzona *Mountain area of Jungfrau–Aletsch–Bietschhorn *Monte San Giorgio *Wine-growing area of Lavaux Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia *Natural and Cultural Heritage of the Ohrid region Turkey *Göreme National Park and the Rock Sites of Cappadocia *Great Mosque and Hospital of Divriği *Historic Areas of Istanbul *Hattusa *Nemrut Dağı *Hierapolis–Pamukkale *Xanthos–Letoon *City of Safranbolu *Archaeological Site of Troy Ukraine *Saint Sophia Cathedral *Old Town (Lviv) *Struve Geodetic Arc *Primeval Beech Forests of the Carpathians United Kingdom *Beaumaris Castle *Blaenavon South Wales Industrial Landscape *Blenheim Palace *Canterbury Cathedral *City of Bath *Caernarfon Castle *Conwy Castle *Cornwall and West Devon Mining Landscape *Derwent Valley Mills *Durham Castle *Durham Cathedral *Fountains Abbey *Harlech Castle *Heart of Neolithic Orkney *Hadrian's Wall *Historic Town of St. George's, Bermuda *Ironbridge Gorge *Liverpool - Maritime Mercantile City *Maritime Greenwich *New Lanark *New Town, Edinburgh *Old Town, Edinburgh *Palace of Westminster *Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew *Saltaire *St Augustine's Abbey *St Margaret's Church *St Martin's Church *Stonehenge *Studley Royal Park *Tower of London *Westminster Abbey *Westminster School *St Kilda *Giant's Causeway *Gough Island *Henderson Island *Inaccessible Island *Jurassic Coast See also *List of World Heritage Sites in Africa *List of World Heritage Sites in Asia and Australasia *List of World Heritage Sites in the Americas